Solo tuyo, mi rata de biblioteca
by Narieleta
Summary: ¿Que Krum lo ha hecho con Hermione? ¿Qué esa rata de biblioteca ya no es virgen? IMPOSIBLE. Draco esta alterado, Hermione una insignificante sangresucia lo ha superado. Un encuentro en los baños le hará ver la verdad //DRAMIONE.Draco&Hermione. HOT.ONESHOT


_Todos los pjs son de la señorita J.K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Please, no plagieis, que no tiene merito, así solo demostráis lo pobres que sois de inteligencia._

* * *

Llevaba días observándola. No entendía bien por que pero era verdad, la notaba diferente, a ella y al imbécil de Weasley. Ella por que simplemente deslumbraba con su candidez, una frescura que nunca hubiese encontrado en una… sangre sucia sabelotodo rata de biblioteca como ella. Quizás las vacaciones de verano le habían freido las neuronas, aunque Draco odiaba el sol: era obvio, era malo para su piel, tan blanca y fina. Además temía que le saliesen pecas… no quería tener nada en común con ciertos especímenes habitantes de Griffindor. Por lo que acontecía a la marmota, estaba claro que miraba a Granger de otro modo, con resentimiento, con pesar. ¿Habrían discutido ellos dos?

- ¿A quién miras con esa cara de bobo, Malfoy? – la voz de Theodore lo volvió a la tierra.

- A nadie que te importe. – Giró y depositó sus ojos en su plato, donde el puding de calabaza esperaba por él.

- Granger esta radiante, ¿Verdad? – Lo miró atónito, e intentó disimular cuando se dio cuenta de que se había descubierto.

- No pretenderás decir que estaba observando a esa… esa…

- Nunca te había costado tanto decirlo, Draco. – Nott era un buen tipo, bastante liberal, pero bastante irónico y exasperante de vez en cuando: por algo estaba en Slytherin. – Pero la verdad, es que le sentó bien el verano.

Draco no contestó, intentando mostrar asco con un gestó de desdén dibujado en sus labios, y volvió a mirar su plato, aunque su vista se desvió a los pocos segundos otra vez hacia la castaña. La piel estaba morena, demasiado quizás para su gusto, pero que al fin y al cabo con sus rizos cayéndole graciosamente alrededor de la cara, sus ojos brillantes y absorbentes y esos labios que… ¡Vaya! Llevaba ligeramente adornados con un pintalabios brillante, pero nada exuberante… la verdad… tenía cierta... gracia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero, qué más le daba… que se la comiese el pobretón, que le hacía falta por que por lo visto el pelirojo no debía haber comido en todo el verano de la cantidad de comida que ya se había zampado desde que entró en el comedor.

Unas chicas de Ravenclaw pasaron por detrás del trío maravilla y saludaron a Hermione. Algo le susurraron que la castaña sonrió, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un delicioso color escarlata, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y le propinaba un codazo suave a una de ellas. El pobretón saltó de su silla y se fue por la puerta del comedor. Eso extrañó al Slytherin, que no dejaba de maravillarse ante los cambios de expresión de la mugrienta sabelotodo, que para ser sinceros, ya no le parecía tan mugrienta. Cuando las chicas de Ravenclaw pasaron por delante de la mesa de Slytherin, camino de sus propias mesas, Draco y Nott escucharon parte de la conversación:

- Hermione esta guapísima, jajaja le sentó bien irse de vacaciones con Krum, ¿eh?

- ¿Pero, te lo confesó o no?

- No me lo ha querido decir, pero… seguro que todavía sigue siendo… - la muchacha calló mordiéndose el labio, con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

- ¿Virgen? ¿Estando un mes entero con Krum, con ese portento de hombre? No me lo creo…

Draco no necesito más. ¿Krum? ¿Un sangre-limpia? ¿Con una sangre-sucia? Y lo más importante, ¿portento de hombre? Y se supone que los alumnos de Ravenclaw son inteligentes. El sabía bastante bien que Krum no era ningún portento… y menos un hombre, al menos comparado con alguien que él sabía. Sí. Él, un Malfoy… no solo UN Malfoy, sino Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin, si que era un portento de hombre, mucho más que eso. Sabía de sobra que más de medio colegio pagaría por un solo beso de él. Pero, si era cierto lo que había escuchado... entonces... Dejó caer la cuchara. Granger estaba cambiada, muy cambiada, incluso parecía un espécimen del género contrario, y todo el mundo sabe que una mujer tras perder su virginidad se volvía más hermosa. ¿Ese era el calificativo?

- Vaaaaaya… así que nuestra querida hija de muggles ya no… - dijo con sorna Nott.

- ¡Callate ya, chismoso!

La rabia corría por las venas del rubio: no solo era una sabelotodo, no solo era repulsivamente inteligente, no solo era asquerosamente perfecta, sino que encima lo superaba en muchas cosas que no quería reconocer, y una de ellas el sexo. Si era cierto, su orgullo de hombre, su orgullo de Slytherin sufriría una gran convulsión, por que él, Draco Malfoy, nunca soportaría que una mojigata como esa sangre sucia perdiese su virginidad antes que él. Por que, Draco, a pesar de sus muchos ligues, nunca había conseguido encontrar nadie que le atrajese tanto como para hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para ello. Pansy quizás podría solucionar ese punto, pero la Slytherin no la atraía lo suficiente como para ello.

Se levantó airado, mientras escuchaba la risita de Nott a sus espaldas. Se giró y empezó a andar con aire digno y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor. Ya entendía por que el zanahoria estaba tan arisco con su "queridísima" rata de biblioteca. Escuchó la voz chillona y estridente de Parkinson y se giró mirándole con odio. La muchacha, que estaba a punto de seguir a su amadísimo Draco, se sentó otra vez tras ver la expresión en los ojos del rubio. Él se dio la vuelta y se fue, hacia las mazmorras, para luego ir al baño de los prefectos.

Su mente maquinaba mil y una formas de torturar a la sabelotodo, aunque siguiese siendo virgen, había herido su orgullo. Y sobretodo, Krum. Ese… ese mastodonte, ese neandertal, no podía ser más hombre que él, un Malfoy. Ese gigante sin cerebro. ¿Cómo podía una mujer como Granger, una mujer inteligente, salir con un boniato como él? Espera… ¿Mujer, Granger? ¿Desde cuando esa pelo-escoba era una mujer? Necesitaba un descanso ya, y huir hacia los baños. Tardó más de lo previsto, ya que alguno de los elfos domésticos había hecho alguna de las suyas escondiendo o no dejando en su lugar, la ropa interior del ojigris. Tras unos tortuosos 20 minutos se dirigió hacia los baños. Hoy era sábado, así que todos estarían holgazaneando por ahí y él tendría vía libre. Procuró no encontrarse con nadie por los pasillos y cuando llegó a los baños y entró en ellos, cerró la puerta con un conjuro para que nadie le molestase. Alguien había usado los baños hacía poco pues el vapor inundaba la estancia y sabía que estaba solo por que no había ropa de nadie en la estancia. Se desnudó dejando su ropa tirada encima de uno de los bancos y entró en el agua. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Allí estaba, la mugrienta sangre sucia mirándolo atónita con sus ojos caramelo y su cara arrebolada, mientras se cubría los pechos con los brazos.

- ¿Qué puñetas haces aquí Malfoy? ¿No notaste que esto estaba ocupado o qué?

- Si lo hubiese sabido, ni siquiera habría entrado, y menos si hubiese sabido que eras tú la cosa que se estaba… desinfectándose aquí.

- Púdrete y sal de aquí, hurón, yo estaba primero.

- Pero tú no mereces estar aquí, asquerosa sangre-sucia.

- Te empiezas a repetir, enharinado.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- EN-HA-RI-NA-DO. ¿Te lo apunto en un papel? Quizás es demasiado largo para que tu minúsculo cerebro pijo lo entienda.

Draco se acercó a ella, cogiéndole del pelo, sabiendo que ella no se defendería, por que entonces tendría que descubrir aquello que escondía con sus brazos.

- Mi cerebro vale su peso en oro, no como el tuyo, que no llega ni a chatarra. No se como una mugrienta como tú ha podido conquistar a un sangre-limpia como Krum… aunque dado su coeficiente…

Draco enmudeció. La mirada de Hermione lo puso en alerta: se había descubierto. Soltó el pelo de la castaña, mientras se daba la vuelta.

- No vales la pena, sangre-sucia.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de Victor y… de mí? – de Victor y ella… esa conjunción lo enervó todavía más. Krum y ella. Pareja. Sangre-pura y sangre-sucia.

- ¿Qué qué se yo? Lo que sabe todo el mundo, Granger. Eres la comidilla del comedor, se lo suficiente como para que me des más asco del que me dabas, jodida rata de biblioteca.

- ¿Pero de que vas, pelo-paja? ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es asunto mío. Además, ¿Qué sabes tu, lo que he hecho o he dejado de hacer con Victor?

Draco se giró a mirarla. El pelo de ella caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros, flotando parte sobre el agua. Parecía una sirena. Draco enarcó una ceja, sorprendido ante sus propios pensamientos, que lo encolerizaron más.

- No hace falta ser un superdotado para darse cuenta. Te lo pasaste bien estas vacaciones, ¿eh, Granger? Quizás seáis la pareja perfecta: él es un imbécil y tú una sabelotodo. Él es un mago de verdad y tú solo eres una sangre-sucia. No sé qué te atrae tanto de un oso como ese, ¿o es que la tiene tan grande que no dudaste un momento? – Hermione no sabía como reaccionar, estaba alucinando. No sabía que pasaba con Draco en esos momentos, estaba fuera de sí. ¿Qué ella y Victor lo habían echo? ¿Ese era el problema? ¿Qué más le daba a Malfoy si ella y Victor estaban juntos? Aunque no era del todo cierto, ahora las cosas habían cambiado, pero Victor seguía siendo especial para ella.

- Me estas diciendo, Draco Malfoy, ¿Qué te fastidia que lo haya hecho con Victor Krum?

Draco se sintió más desnudo de lo que estaba (puesto que estaba completamente desnudo, aunque el agua cubría lo necesario). Era cierto, ella lo había hecho con ese pazguato. Ella le había superado. Se le había adelantado. Y eso fue suficiente. Se acercó a ella, que intentó escapar, pero él la arrinconó contra una de las paredes de la bañera, haciendo que la muchacha se golpease la espalda con el borde. Soltó un gemido de dolor y tras abrir los ojos vio como Malfoy se mordía el labio inferior mientras sus ojos destilaban una ira contenida demasiado terrorífica como para poder incluso moverse.

- Ni se te ocurra insinuar eso, maldita sangre-sucia – siseó.

Hermione quiso protestar, pero el aliento cálido de Malfoy le golpeó en la cara, lo que la hizo estremecerse bajo el agua. Entonces lo miró: él estaba petrificado por su propia ira, pero incluso así el Slytherin era incriblemente guapo, sexy. Y estaban desnudos. Y todo demostraba que Malfoy estaba celoso. Ella no era tonta y sabía distinguir todas las señales: Ron también se había puesto como loco cuando se enteró que su querida amiga no había aparecido por la Madriguera durante más de un mes por que se había ido con "ese idiota de Krum", como Ron había afirmado. Algo se removió en sus entrañas en una fracción de segundo, y un calor profundo empezó a brotar desde su estómago a su garganta.

- ¿Es que estas celoso, Malfoy? ¿Qué te jode más: que Victor te haya superado en algo, o que lo haya hecho conmigo?

Draco le dio una bofetada, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para considerarse ofensa.

- No juegues conmigo Granger. Nunca podría estar celoso de ese imbécil y mucho menos de que lo haya echo con una jodida hija de muggles. Lo que no entiendo es como alguien como tú pueda …

- ¿… haber dejado de ser virgen antes que tú? – Hermione lo dijo sin pensar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era eso lo que en realidad hería a Malfoy, y continuó sin pensar, esta vez movida por la seguridad en si misma que había encontrado de repente en su interior. – ¿Te gustaría cambiar eso? ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber por que Victor, un sangre-pura, eligió a una sangre-sucia como yo para una noche de placer? ¿Lo quieres saber, _Draco_?

Draco se quedó estupefacto. Había acertado en todo – no en vano, estaba hablando con la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, la prefecta perfecta griffindoriana de Hermione Granger, cerebro del trío maravilla. Pero no fue eso lo que le dejó clavado, con los ojos desorbitados perdiéndose en la inmensidad de los ojos miel de Hermione, sino el echo de que ella se le insinuase con tanto descaro a él, un Malfoy, alguien que estaba muy por encima de ella en la escala social, y que a él no le molestase lo más mínimo. Hermione descruzó sus brazos, dejando entrever sus pechos, medio cubiertos por el agua caliente de la bañera. Se acercó hacia los labios de Draco, segura de sí misma y los lamió. Draco cerró los ojos instintivamente al sentir la dulce humedad de los labios de la castaña, pero su conciencia le hizo apartarse de ella. Abrió los ojos y la miró con odio, aunque realmente no fuese eso lo que sentía.

- No me toques, bruja de pacotilla. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme siquiera? ¿Crees que si ese gorila cayó, yo, un Malfoy, podría sucumbir a… a ti?

- No se lo que dirá Malfoy, pero se cuando un hombre esta contento de verme… - ella señaló la entrepierna de Draco, que la verdad se alegraba bastante de verla. Draco masculló algo inteligible, escondiendo su debilidad. Pero Hermione fue más rápida. Le cogió de su miembro acercando su torso al de él. – Draco, ¿no tienes curiosidad? – ella sonrío con una sonrisa que perfectamente podría haber sido de cualquier Slytherin, incluso del propio Draco: perversa y seductora. Draco tragó saliva, intentando pensar fríamente pero la mano de la muchacha y su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y preparado para él se lo ponían difícil. Entonces habló:

- Esta bien… Granger… tengo curiosidad, lo reconozco. Pero te digo que no me vas a sorprender, al menos más de lo que has hecho hasta ahora…

Hermione sonrió y bajó hasta sumergir la cabeza en el agua, metiéndose en la boca el miembro del rubio que se quedó sin habla. La lengua de la Griffindor recorría y chupaba cada centímetro de la piel del ojigris sin pudor alguno. Necesitaba demostrarle que no era una mojigata ni una sabelotodo, que ella también tenia instintos. Hermione sacaba de vez en cuando la cabeza para poder respirar y ver la reacción de Draco que suspiraba, mientras se tapaba la cara con una de sus manos y la otra la enredaba en el pelo mojado de ella. Tras un par de minutos Hermione tuvo que sacar la cabeza definitivamente, mientras se lamía los labios.

- Vaya, Draco… esto si que es una sorpresa… ya… no me cabe en la boca.

Entonces Draco sonrió y se lanzó contra la chica, besándola con pasión. Ese comentario hizo que Malfoy recuperara algo de su orgullo, pensando que ella nunca habría probado una "cosa tan grande", ni siquiera del mamut de Krum. Entonces algo ocurrió. Los besos eran apasionados y bruscos, pero no solo había pasión y deseo ahí, sino algo más. Las caricias de ambos iban y venían y los besos alternaban con mordiscos suaves. Draco aprisionó entre sus manos los pechos de Hermione, grandes y duros por la excitación. Él chico no entendía por que ella se empeñaba en esconder sus atributos frente al resto de los mortales con esas ropas anchas que solía llevar. Realmente lo había engañado a él también. Al fijarse en el cuerpo palpitante de la morena, observó algo que lo volvió loco: las marcas que había dejado el sol sobre su cuerpo. Dos pequeñísimos triángulos que se dibujaban alrededor de los pezones de Hermione eran la prueba del minúsculo bikini que ella había estado llevando ese verano. Solo de imaginar a Hermione saliendo del agua con tan discreto bañador en cuanto a tamaño se refiere, lo excitó aún más. Hermione tomó el relevo en la lucha otra vez, abriendo las piernas y sentándose encima del chico, sin dejar que la penetrara. Ella jugó con el torso del chico, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, mientras con la otra mano dirigía el pene de él en su vagina, rozando con la punta el exterior de su sexo. Draco empezaba a volverse loco, no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más, por ello intentó tomar la iniciativa él otra vez. La lanzó hacia un lado y se puso encima de ella, que temió que el juego pasaría pronto a mayores, pero él sonrió. No, todavía era pronto… quería jugar más, quería ponerse a su altura, por que ella le llevaba ventaja, mucha ventaja. "_De momento_", pensó el rubio. Entonces le empezó a lamer los pechos, el cuello, los hombros, otra vez los pechos, el vientre, y entonces metió su cabeza debajo del agua, lamiendo y mordiendo el sexo de la chica que se retorcía de placer al sentir la lengua del rubio en su interior. Le cogió del pelo atrapándolo en sus piernas dejándole espacio para que pudiese respirar, mientras, él la cogía por las nalgas atrayéndola hacia su boca y le arañaba.

No pudieron resistir mucho más. Draco subió desesperadamente buscando los labios de la leona, mientras una descarga eléctrica volvía a recorrer sus cuerpos desnudos y mojados. Cuando estuvo a punto de embestirla por primera vez ella lo frenó:

- Un segundo… déjame… esto te gustará. – Ella llevó su boca a su cuello, lamiéndolo suavemente, rozándolo con los dientes, y susurró.- Ahora…

Entonces Draco la embistió con toda la fuerza que pudo mientras ella al mismo tiempo le mordía el cuello. Draco tembló mareado por esa mezcla de placer y dolor. Su piel se erizó, su espalda se curvó, y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban. Hermione no pudo callar un gemido que se le escapó cerca del oído de Draco al notar el miembro de éste en su interior. El deseo se apoderó de él. Empezó a moverse dentro del cuerpo de la muchacha a un ritmo frenético, mientras Hermione gemía casi sin control, mordiéndose el labio y suspirando fuertemente en el cuello del Slytherin, que había perdido casi totalmente el control.

- Draco… ¡Dios!… Draco… ¡ah!

Los suspiros llenaban la estancia y los chapoteos hacían eco en las paredes.

- Draco… di mi… di mi nombre… Draco. – Draco titubeó pero los gemidos de la castaña, sus pechos rebotando contra su propio torso, el cuerpo tostado por el sol, podía con cualquier resto de cordura en su interior.

- Herm… Hermione…

Entonces ella gimió más fuerte, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, que se tensó ante aquella sensación: notó como los músculos del interior de Hermione se tensaban y como su respiración se volvía más intensa y rápida. Los gemidos se intensificaron, haciendo que el Slytherin acelerara más para que esos gritos no cesaran, pues le encantaba escuchar su nombre entre suspiros. Entonces ella lo tumbó, sin saber como, quedando encima de él. Se abalanzó sobre sus labios sorbiéndolos, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos con lujuria. Intentó incorporarse para abrazarla pero ella lo detuvo.

- Ahora… me… ahora me toca a mí. – Su voz era ronca y se entrecortaba por la excitación, ya que el orgasmo la había dejado incluso algo mareada. Entonces el Slytherin la atrajo hacia él, posando su boca en el cuello de la chica. Entonces cuando la penetró, la mordió, como había hecho ella anteriormente. Ellá gimió fuertemente y empezó a moverse, sin dejar de besar, morder, lamer y acariciar a Malfoy, que no podía imaginar nada mejor en ese momento. Entonces lo notó, la misma sensación en su miembro, la misma tensión en el sexo de Hermione, y las mismas convulsiones, y entonces el perdió el control, gimiendo el nombre de Hermione mientras toda su pasión estallaba en el interior de la castaña.

El tiempo se detuvo. Hermione estaba apoyada completamente encima de Draco, que tenía un brazo extendido, flotando en el agua y el otro recorría suavemente la espalda de Hermione. Sus respiraciones eran más fluidas y tranquilas después de ese festival de pasión que habían vivido en el baño de los Prefectos. Entonces Draco sonrió.

- Increíble Granger… simplemente, increíble. – Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró muy seria.

- ¿Ahora vuelvo a ser Granger? – él la miró y entonces lo comprendió todo. No la odiaba por que fuese una hija de muggles, no la odiaba por que fuese una odiosa sabelotodo, no la odiaba por ser de Griffindor o por ser amiga del santurrón y de la comadreja, la odiaba por que no era suya, por que había sido primero de Krum, por que no podría tenerla nunca más como estaba, desnuda y dispuesta solo para él, igual que él para ella, por que ella quería a Krum y él solo era… un desquite, una demostración.

- No, te equivocas, señora prefecta. Ahora eres MI Granger… digas lo que digas. – Ella rió con ganas. Quería que fuese suya, a pesar de todo.

- Esto solo era una demostración…

- Ya, pero me ha gustado lo que he visto y quiero comprar.

- No me voy a vender tan fácilmente.

- No hay más que hablar, Hermione. – Ella sonrió – eso si… ¿Y Krum? No creo que le siente bien que le hayas puesto los cuernos conmigo…

- No le he puesto los cuernos, solo fue una aventura, una venganza.

- ¿Una venganza?

Ella se apartó de encima de él, dejando un frío y húmedo espacio entre ellos, y se recostó a su lado.

- Quería demostrar que yo también era una mujer, que tenía instinto… necesidades… y quería… - ella pareció dudar.

- ¿Qué querías?

- Demostrarte que aunque sea una sangre sucia, puedo ser algo más que eso… para ti.

Draco se quedó mudo. Lo había hecho para vengarse de él, para demostrarle que era una mujer, para que se quitase de la cabeza esa estupidez de los sangre-sucia y los de sangre pura. Él era la razón.

- Es… ¿Es una declaración?

- Si quieres llamarlo así, sí: es una declaración Malfoy. - Hermione, desvió su mirada, con la cara totalmente acalorada después de esa confesión.

Él se abalanzó sobre los labios de ella por puro instinto, besándola como si la vida le fuese en ello. Al separarse solo por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, él solo pudo decir.

- ¿Y ahora vuelvo a ser Malfoy?

- Solo MI Malfoy, pijo asqueroso. – Draco sonrió divertido.

- Solo tuyo, mi rata de biblioteca.

Y se volvieron a besar.

* * *

_Mi primer Dramione!! Incredible!! O Necesitaba encontrar un buen tema para esta pareja, por que me moría por dentro. Es gracias a esta pareja que me enganché a Harry Potter y a los fics. Y había algo que me jodía: El 90 de los Dramiones presentan a Draco como dueño y señor y gigolo de Hogwarts, el gran conquistador, y ella es la pobre victima enamorada de la historia. Quería hacer algo diferente. Y aquí salio esto. Largo contundente y subido de tono, como a mi me gusta. XD_

_No quedó tan mal despues de todo, ¿No? Gracias por vuestro apoyo y pos vuestras pedradas, pero please!! REVIEWS! PAra lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor! os quiero!!_


End file.
